Tiffany
|FirstApp = Movie: "Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu" 1999 Anime: "Majin Buu Transforms" (Mentioned English dub only and flashbacks)|Race = 1/2 Human 1/2 Saiyan|Gender = Female|Date of birth = April 19, Age 251|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer House (Formerly) Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace)|Occupation = Martial Artist Fence swordfighter Princess of Spencer World|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Emperor Matthew (Great-Grandfather) Empress Kaylah (Great-Grandmother) James Spencer (Paternal Grandfather) Rita Spencer (Paternal Grandmother) Gabriel Uzumkai (Maternal Grandfather) Anya Uchiha (Maternal Grandmother) Shawn Spencer (Father) Denise Uzumkai (Mother) Zesmond Spencer (Older brother) Brianna (Older sister) Ashley (Older sister) Brittany (Older twin sister) Kaylah (Younger sister) Jimmy Hawkins (Brother-in-law) Katherine (Niece)|AniName = Tiffany|MangaName = Tiffany}} Tiffany (ティファニー'', Tifanii'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's has first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She is the fifth child and younger daughter of Shawn Spencer and Denise Uzumaki, the younger sister of Zesmond Spencer, Brianna, Ashley, and Brittany as her younger twin sister, and older sister of Kaylah. She's the best friend of Christina, Renee, Daphne, Victoria, Kathleen, Trish, Leslie, Daria, Kimberly and Teresa. She's the girlfriend of Tony. She's also the sister-in-law of Jimmy Hawkins, the maternal aunt of Katherine and great-aunt of Adam, Darren, Justin, Daniel, David and James. Appearance Tiffany is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and below average height with a slender yet frame athletic physique like her younger sister and older sisters. She's has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, shaggy, shoulder-length straight jet black hair. Over the course of the series and movies, she's had two different hairstyles, her hair is originally straight down and reaches down to her shoulders as she's bore a striking resemblance to Brittany as her twin sister. As a child, her hair is short, shaggy and straight jet black shoulder length hair with a side bang to the left, As a preteen, As a teenager As a adult, Personality Tiffany is a headstrong, arrogant, rebellious, sarcastic, sarcasm, mysterious, hardheaded and tough personality. Like her older sisters (Brianna, Ashley and her twin older sister Brittany), she is fond to be doing pranks and causing trouble or getting people into trouble. As a child, She is very stubborn and impatient, hating to be kept waiting. She is extremely pugnacious always loves getting into fights with older bullies and villains insulated her parents and . She is fierce, tough, sarcastic, and hotheaded to tricks and make booby-traps on the villains a lot since they've beating on her oldest sister Brianna includes Frieza, Zaborn, Dodoria, the Giynu Force, Cooler, Bojack, Broly, Androids 13, 14, 15 and 19, Cell, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. However, under all that tough side, there's a soft side. If people actually get on her soft side, she is sensitive and will protect them no matter what. She becomes more playful, energetic, fun-loving, tomboyish and will always try to joke around or pull pranks with her friends. In Dragon Ball Z series, Tiffany is very brave, loving, optimistic and hopeful. Because of Tiffany, she often appears stoic and cold -- keeping her thoughts to herself. Up until becoming a smarter and stronger fighter like her older siblings, she was afraid to cooperate with her teammates and friends. As she grew up as a young child with her twin sister Brittany, Tiffany thought her more and more stuff, and she learned to socialize more well. She still got easily confused, but less than what it had been before. She has never been really selfish doesn't particularly want to fight anyone and she highly sat family and friends over herself. As an example she saved Derek from in the battle with Cell and Cell Juniors. She is not the best when it comes to love and can be perverted in some ways. Sometimes this, more independent than her other sisters and her aggression get the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes and movies. She's had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters, and showing her tough nature towards Frieza, Cooler, Bojack, Broly, Androids 13, 14, 15 and 19, Cell, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu at the several times at a young age throughout her adulthood. Biography Early Life Tiffany is born on April 19 of Age 251 along with her elder twin sister Brittany on the same day and used to lived from the manor house as the Spencer House moved into the Huge Royal Winter Palace of the dimensional realms Spencer World along with her parents and siblings. Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga In the anime Majin Buu Transforms episode, she's mentioned by Melissa She's has been killed along with her older sisters and friends by Mega Buu and Super Buu's Chocolate Beam attack inside the Huge Royal Winter Palace when she was 6 years old. Film Appearances Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her only niece, Katherine, who Legacy Tiffany is the one of Kaylah's older sisters Power Manga and Anime Tiffany inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Cell Junior and Bojack who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone and her power level is 2, 3221, 000.00. Tiffany to have any special superpower different from her sisters, she is physically the strongest of the five girls, it was also revealed that she can fly the fastest out. Tiffany is a fun-loving tomboy (a girl that behaves like a boy). With this trait, it could have represented her aggressive and violent nature. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents and siblings, Super Saiyan As a half-Human and half-Saiyan hybrid, Equipment Video Game Appearances Tiffany is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Rie Suegara * FUNimation dub: Laura Bailey (kid/preteen), Cassidy Ladden (teen/young adult, most media) Battles Major Battles * Tiffany Trivia * Tiffany's name means of Japanese name (ティファニー or Tifanii) is in Greek the meaning of the name Tiffany is: Gods incarnate. * In American the meaning of the name Tiffany is: Gods incarnate. * In Latin the meaning of the name Tiffany is: Manifestation of God. * It is pronounced TIF-a-nee. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Tiffany is "revelation of God". Variant of the Greek Theophania. In many Christian countries, girls born on January 6, the Feast of the Epiphany, are given some form of this name. The feast commemorates the day when the three Magi saw the infant Jesus. To modern Christians, the Magi were Gentiles, and thus their visit to the baby Jesus is the "revelation of God" to the non-Jewish world. Now, the name is associated with Tiffany & Co, the New York jeweler, giving it connotations of upper-class luxury. Donald Trump named his baby Marla Maples Tiffany. Actress Tiffani Thiessen. * Brittany and Tiffany are twins like similar people with Jason and Leslie's younger sons (Logan and Morgan). * Tiffany and Brittany share appearances as they're bears a striking resemblance to their mother and twin elder sister, Brittany. Gallery Maria Spencer as a adult in Dragon Ball Z series.jpg A0260e519b1829a467027c4483b10433-1.jpg Hinako hyuga age 18 19 mission outfit by blueskys33-d9bfuo2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Females Category:Spencer Family Category:Tournament fighters Category:Princess Category:Siblings Category:Royal Family Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Deceased Category:Characters who died early Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Z Fighters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Swordsmen